Lone Gunmen (Episode)
An Innocent Man Synopsis DC COMICS’ VILLIAN DEADSHOT SETS HIS SIGHTS ON ARROW Oliver (Stephen Amell) is surprised when someone shoots and kills one of his targets. As his plan is to bring people to justice vs. outright killing them, Oliver doesn’t appreciate the help and searches for the gunman. He soon learns that the man, Deadshot (Guest Star Michael Rowe), is taking out businessmen who are scheduled to bid at an auction on an energy company and Walter (Colin Salmon) is one of the bidders. Realizing he can’t protect his family and stop Deadshot at the same time, Oliver enlists Detective Lance's (Paul Blackthorne) help, but his plan has dire consequences. Meanwhile, Laurel (Katie Cassidy) and Tommy (Colin Donnell) get caught in an awkward situation with Oliver. Willa Holland, David Ramsey and Susanna Thompson also Star. Guy Bee Directed the Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Andrew Kreisberg and Teleplay by Marc Guggenheim & Andrew Kreisberg (103). Summary Arrow goes after James Holder, a businessman who sells defective smoke detectors to low-income housing and keeps the profits. Holder is at his rooftop pool talking with another businessman about the upcoming sale of Unidac when Arrow shatters Holder's wineglass with an arrow. When Holder says that he'll call his security guards in, Arrow tosses him one of their comm units and asks if he knows how many people that his fires killed. Before Holder can answer, shots ring out and Holder takes two bullets in the chest. As he falls into the pool, Arrow returns fire and the sniper atop a neighboring building fires at him, wounding him in the shoulder and slipping away. As Oliver binds his wound back at his hideout, he starts to feel dizzy and realizes that the sniper's bullet was poisoned. He runs to his chest and drinks down an antidote from the island before collapsing. Oliver wakes up and the man who shot him, Yao Fei, enters the cave, He tells Oliver that he shot him to protect him and gives him some native plants as medicine. Once Oliver is stabilized, Yao Fei pulls the arrow out of his chest. When Oliver recovers from the poison, he sees the clock on his computer and realizes that he's running late. He heads first thing in the morning just as the police bring Thea in. They inform Moira and Walter that Thea and her friends broke into a boutique to take dresses. Once the police leaves, Moira complains about Thea's behavior but her daughter says that she's going to take a sick day rather than go to school. Oliver tells his mother Thea is testing her and Moira points out that he did the same thing when he was Thea's age. He admits that he did and tells Moira that he could have used more parenting at the time. Quentin and Hilton get the call on Holder's murder and check out the area. They find several of Arrow's arrows and Hilton figures that the vigilante is responsible for another death. However, Quentin isn't so sure, pointing out that the vigilante has never used guns before and Holder was shot through the heart. Oliver examines the bullet and confirms that the poison is curare. Checking the police and Interpol records, he discovers that only one killer uses poison-dipped bullets: an unknown sniper known as Deadshot who has killed men across the globe. Oliver resolves to put Deadshot at the top of his list. In his rented apartment, Deadshot tattoos Holder's name on his arm. His body is covered with the names of his other victims. Oliver, with Diggle in tow, takes Tommy to the abandoned factory and explains that he plans to convert it into a club. Tommy points out that Oliver has no experience in running clubs and wonders why he's doing it. However, he plays along and suggests they check out a club belonging to Max Fuller. Oliver points out that he had sex with Fuller's fiancee right before his wedding but they decide to go anyway. After Tommy leaves, Oliver asks Diggle for his opinion about the project and the bodyguard says that the people living in the poor part of town, the Glades, won't see any of the money. Oliver says that he hopes the club's presence gentrify the neighborhood and Diggle figures that Oliver is just playing the role of a lone white knight, riding in to make everything better. Laurel is at the law firm watching the news about Oliver's new club. Joanna comes in and accuses Laurel of fixating on her old boyfriend even though he cheated on her. Laurel denies it but Joanna tells her friend that they're going to go out clubbing that night. Moira goes to Thea's room and tells her to come home right after school. Thea refuses and Moira grounds her, but Thea says that she's never been grounded and that there's nothing Moira can do to keep her there. She wonders why Moira cares and figures that Oliver said something. Oliver goes back to Holder's apartment, scales the wall, and removes one of the sniper's bullets from the wall. Quentin and Hilton go back to the station and get a ballistics report on the shooting. The tests show that the bullets were fired from a rifle a hundreds away and were coated with curare. Quentin is more convinced than ever that the arrow vigilante wasn't involved and leaves to get his own evidence. Oliver returns to his hideout and examines the bullet, and confirms that it's a 7.62mm and that it came from a Russian mob, the Bratvas. Quentin goes back to the Holder's penthouse and calculates the trajectory of the fatal shots. Oliver goes to an auto shop and demands to see Alexi Leonov. One of the two men denies knowing Alexi but Oliver says that Alexi is in the secret basement beneath the garage. The other man attacks Oliver, who easily disarms him and then opens his shirt to reveal a Bratva tattoo. The first man introduces himself as Alexi and takes Oliver into the basement, calling him a "captain." Oliver wants to use their connections to hire a killer who is an expert marksman and uses poisoned bullets. Alexi agrees to find him if he can... and check on Oliver's background. If he doesn't check out then he'll have Oliver's family killed. Deadshot watches a news report about the assassination of another businessman, Carl Rasmussen, and tattoos Rasmussen's name no his chest. After the Rasmussen shooting, Quentin and Hilton go to see Moira and Walter. Walter explains that both dead men were bidding on the sale of a liquidated alternate energy company, Unidac. The auction is the next day and Walter points out that there are dozens of bidders involved. Hilton warns them to be careful and Walter tells the officers that Diggle will be overseeing security. That night, Oliver and Tommy go to Fuller's club, ditching Diggle at the door. As they tour the club they run into Laurel, who figures that they're back to their old clubbing ways. Thea comes over, spotting her brother, and tells Oliver that she's wasted. He tells her that she's going home for the night, warning her that she's with the wrong people. Angry, Thea tells him that Laurel and Tommy were a couple in the five years when he was presumed dead. Tommy starts to apologize but Oliver says that it's not an issue, and Thea shoves her brother away and leaves. Fuller and his men come over and Fuller has his thugs take Oliver into the back. Tommy comes to his friend's defense and the thugs start beating up with both of them. However, Laurel sees what's going on, comes in, and pins Fuller with a martial arts move. She dares him to have his thugs attack her and he simply tells them all that they're banned for night and to get out. When Oliver wonders where Laurel learned he moves, she explains that her father insisted that she take self-defense. He starts to talk to her about her relationship with Tommy but Laurel says that they don't need his forgiveness or his blessing. After recovering from his shock, Oliver slips out of the cave while Yao Fei sleeps. He runs through the forest only to get caught up in a net trap. Diggle takes Oliver and Tommy to his sister-in-law Carla's burger joint. Oliver notices that Carla isn't wearing a wedding ring and asks about Diggle's brother, but the bodyguard refuses to answer. Tommy and Oliver sit down and Tommy admits that he was holding off until he could find a good time to tell Oliver about his relationship with Laurel. Oliver assures him that it's not a problem. Meanwhile, Diggle talks to Carla, who says that he's not doing a good job of protecting his current client, and that he didn't do a good job of protecting his brother. Oliver gets a call from Alexi and responds in Russian, and then tells Tommy that he has a date with a hot Russian model. Tommy leaves to give him some space and Alexi tells Oliver that the man he wants is Floyd Lawton. The mobster gives Oliver Lawton's last known address and tells him to leave him out of whatever he has in mind. Deadshot is at his apartment checking blueprints on his laptop when Arrow bursts in. They exchange shots and Deadshot gets out the window and escapes. As police sirens sound in the distance, Arrow grabs the killer's laptop and leaves. The next morning, Oliver goes to Queen Consolidated's IT department and talks to one of the workers, Felicity Smoak. He asks her to salvage what she can from the laptop, claiming that he spilled coffee on it. Felicity points out that there are bullet holes in it but Oliver just asks her to do what she can. Moira finds Thea in the living room and asks her to choose a dress for Walter's stock auction. When Thea wonders why she wants her there, Moira tells her about how when Thea was a child, Robert could always get through to her. Moira admits that she envied him for that, and Thea points out that it's the first thing Moira has said about Robert since his death. Her mother admits that it's a bad habit and suggests that they both overcome their bad habits. Felicity finds the blueprint plans on the laptop and tells Oliver that they're for the Exchange Building. She confirms that the stock auction is going on there and wonders why Oliver doesn't recognize the blueprints when it's supposedly his computer. He ducks the question and Felicity figures that it's some kind of family in-fighting She points out that the computer belongs to Walter Patel, one of the bidders, and Oliver figures that the businessman hired Deadshot to eliminate the competition. He goes over the plans and discovers that there are three separate towers on the building and Deadshot has a clear line of sight from any of them. To stop him, Oliver will need help. That night, Arrow grabs Quentin outside of the police stations, slams him down on a car hood, and tells him that Patel hired Deadshot to eliminate Rasmussen, Holder, and all the others. He asks the detective to help him cover the area and to have his men wear bulletproof vests to avoid the poisoned bullets. Quentin isn't convinced and Arrow leaves the laptop on the car and then slips away into the shadows. Later at the Exchange Building, Moira and Walter are waiting for the auction to begin. Walter greets Thea, who has put on one of the dresses, and thanks his stepdaughter for coming. One of the workers, Gina, tells Walter that the auction is set to begin and that he should put in his bid. The police arrive and Hilton takes Patel into custody while Quentin checks with his men. He's unaware that Deadshot has killed one squad and is impersonating the leader's voice. Tommy goes to the courthouse to see Laurel as she's leaving for the night. He tells her about Oliver's reaction and Laurel figures that he already knew, but didn't say anything because he has no right to judge her. Tommy wants the choice to prove he can be a one-person guy for her and Laurel says she's be interested in meeting that man. He invites her out and Laurel accepts. Quentin finds Oliver as he comes down and Oliver thanks him for being there for his family. Oliver then goes over to talk to Diggle, claiming he heard about Deadshot on the radio news. When Oliver realizes that Thea is there, he runs over to her and tells Walter to get Moira and Thea to cover. Meanwhile, Quentin sees the laser sight on Walter's chest and shoves him out of the way. The bullet meant for Walter hits a waiter instead and the crowd panics as Deadshot keeps firing. Quentin gets Walter out while Oliver tells Diggle to get Moira and Thea to safety. Once he can get away, Oliver runs up the stairwell, picking up his costume along the way. He's unaware that Diggle has had the same idea to confront Deadshot. As Arrow, Oliver arrives in the empty floor of the tower and opens fire. Deadshot returns and the two men play hide-and-seek in the shadows. The killer calls out that he admires Arrow's work but Oliver says that he does it to help others while Deadshot is a stone-col killer. Deadshot fires at the voice but Arrow shoots him in the eyepiece, apparently killing him. However, Arrow hears a sound behind him and turns to discover that Diggle was hit by one of the stray shots. Yao Fei frees Oliver from the net and tells him that it's too dangerous for anybody alone. He walks away and Oliver finds him… and a few minutes later, masked mercenaries find the net. With time running out, Oliver has no choice but to take Diggle to his hideout and administer the island antidote. As the bodyguard recovers, he's shocked to see Oliver in his Arrow costume. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Byron Mann as Yao Fei *Christie Laing as Carly Diggle *Barry Nerling as The Mechanic *Eugene Lipinski as Alexi Leonov Guest Stars *Lini Evans as Business Suit *Tobias Slezak as James Holder *Nicole Hombrebueno as Hot Girl *Broadus Mattison as Bouncer #1 *Marrett Green as TV Field Reporter Notes *Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Story for Episode Two of Arrow. *Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Teleplay for Episode Two Episode of Arrow. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2310914/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Lone_Gunmen *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Lone_Gunmen *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-lone-gunmen-season-1-episode-3 Episode 03